


ain't got no clue 'bout where i'm going

by siwona



Series: 'cause the world might do me in, it's alright 'cause i'm with friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Gen, Nonbinary kenma, im not sure if there will be pairings in the future, this will be an ongoing series but i dunno how many parts ill actually write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou just wanted to save his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't got no clue 'bout where i'm going

**Author's Note:**

> there are a couple of things that might be confusing if you dont know anything about dragon age, & ill honestly probably explain them in other parts since im changing up stuff i dont really like lmao, but heres a very basic explanation
> 
> there are dalish elves (thats kuroo) that live in clans that move around a lot, & they have a lost history that theyre trying to rebuild. then there are city elves, who are stuck in slums called alienages because none of the humans want to be around them. anyway most ppl (even some dalish) treat city elves badly & no one really cares.
> 
> also mages are treated badly &, once discovered, are forcibly imprisoned in the circle so they can "learn to use their magic" but they cant ever leave & theyre also emotionally & physically abused there.
> 
> so the dalish usually have a keeper in charge of the clan & keeping up with history, & the keeper's first which is their apprentice, & the first is supposed to eventually become the keeper. the keeper is always a mage btw. so the dalish are always being hunted by templars because Mages Are Bad (TM)
> 
> i hope this explanation is good enough & that im able to go into more detail in future parts lmao

Tetsurou stared at the templars approaching from his hiding spot in the trees. He knew Kenma was somewhere below him, staying near Bokuto as he stood in front of a girl clinging to his shirt, but it did nothing to assuage the anxiety gripping his heart.

“You elves never know when to take a hint,” one of the templars said with a sneer. They drew their weapon, aiming it at Bokuto. “I’m tired of seeing your dirty face, always causing trouble. What’s one less elf?”

Tetsurou clenched his jaw, preventing himself from shouting. He watched the templar raise their sword to strike, and then he watched as blood sprayed from his neck, Kenma’s stealth wearing off as they jumped away. As the templars turned toward the smallest of them, Tetsurou reached into the Fade, grasping the spell he needed and letting the magic flow through his fingers, casting a barrier on his friends.

“Yukie!”

Bokuto grabbed her hand, running from the templars even as she conjured a blizzard to freeze them. Kenma quickly followed, disappearing back into stealth, and Tetsurou pushed the bodies out of the alienage with his magic before leaving too.

When they reached the forest, Bokuto let out a whoop. “Holy shit, we actually got outta there!” He slowed down enough to smack Tetsurou on the back. “Didn’t think you had it in you. I mean, yeah, you got Kenma out, but since they’re practically always invisible, that’s not really a challenge. Me and Yukie, though… we’d be dead if you hadn’t gotten us out right then.”

Shirofuku glanced back with a concerned expression on her face, trying to find the alienage even though it was far behind them now. “I… I don’t think killing those templars was a good idea….”

“What?” Bokuto exclaimed. “They were going to take us to the Circle! You know what they do to mages there!”

“Yeah, but… they’re going to kill people looking for us.”

Kenma spoke up, voice quiet. “Sorry. I picked the quickest option, but in hindsight, it wasn’t the safest.”

They all stopped at that, looking back toward the city. Tetsurou reached out blindly, and Kenma placed their head under Tetsurou’s hand, letting their hair be ruffled. “No, you did good. We all weren’t thinking. But there’s no going back now, so let’s not dwell on it.” Tetsurou took a deep breath, walking forward again and avoiding eye contact. “And… I really don’t think it would have mattered. Since they were planning a purge tomorrow.”

Slowly, the others fell into step with him, silent as they thought about the lives they couldn’t save.

It didn't take them long to reach Tetsurou’s clan. They trudged past the hunters chatting amiably near the edge of the camp, past the crafter stringing a new bow. The Keeper stood near a tent not far from the campfire, waiting for them.

“Tetsurou,” he said when they approached. “When I brought you on as my First, I did not mean for you to recruit every elf you came into contact with.” Tetsurou bit his lip and kept quiet. “I have been thinking about this for a while. You are young, and so are your friends, but you are all strong and able. I have taught you all I can about our people, and you are adept enough at magic that what I have left to teach you, you can teach yourself.

“There is so much more you can learn, and this clan is only holding you back. Lead your own clan, Tetsurou, and see the world.” His Keeper stared at the four of them for a few seconds, looking into each of their eyes. “Kai and Akinori have expressed interest in this and will be joining your new clan. The six of you can gather more members, since you don’t seem to have any trouble with that. Or you can stay a small hunting party. It’s your decision.

“I’m sorry for having to do this, Tetsurou,” he said, placing his hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder. “I just can’t risk the templars…”

“I know,” Tetsurou interrupted. He looked up at the only parental figure in his life and forced a convincing smile. _Too reckless, too dangerous_ , voices whispered in his head, as they usually did, and he ignored them, as he usually did. “Thank you for everything. We’ll leave tomorrow.”

Tetsurou was sixteen when he was kicked out of his clan.


End file.
